


Control

by Yadania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: Her first time in new position...her third time with her Commander.





	Control

 

Without warning…he rolls her on top of his body. She is surprised of sudden position changing. Raising her head, she looks into his eyes.

“What are you doing, Cullen?”

He smirks. His hands are roaming all over her body. His touch send her shiver…feeling like fire each time he crawls his nails slightly along her back to her hips and then…her ass.

“Oh, you will know, love. Lift your hips.”

He grabs his length rubbing her slick fold and sliding inside her inch by inch slowly. His mouth nibbles her nipple. And she shudders and gasps when he sucks harder.

She begins to lower her hips to close the gap of their joining. He grabs her ass and his other hand hold her tighter to keep her in place. He begins to thurst up slowly.

She moans louder as he speed up his pace. The sound of their skins slapping echo the room.

This new position sends her to new sensation and intense more and more until she has to set free from his tightly hold and get up. Her hands on his chest. She begins to respond to his move. And he lets her take control the rhythm. At first she hesitates and confused a bit as it is her first time for this position.

From this angle he can see their joining and her bouncing breasts. He holds her hips to keep her balancing. She moves up and down to his length. The sight is too much for him. The feel of lightning wave shoots to their cores make them moan together.

“It feels too good. I…I’m…Ah!”

He thursts up faster and faster. And she follows that rhythym. Their unison send them both to the edge. But she came first. Her head spins from high and intense orgasm and that makes her almost collasp. He quickly gets up and grabs her body close to his. He kisses her while his length still moves inside and he thurst up again gently.

“Cullen…I can’t…hold on…”

She pants heavily holding him tight. Her body doesn’t stop tembling as he still moves inside her. Then he guides her lying down in the soft mattress of the bed.

“Let’s finish it, love.”

She’s ready to take everthing he’s giving her. Her nails dug in his back as he thursts deep and fast until she feels like to come again. One…two…three times. He moans out her name and spill his seed inside her. He collasps and pants sending hot breath to her neck. She lifts his face and kiss his forehead.

Cullen rolls to his side and drag her close. Kissing her like he’s never tired. Long and tender. They hold each other for several moments without words out of their months.

“It’s wonderful…when will we do this again next time?”

She blushes as he reminds her their love making last hour.

“Hmm?…maybe when I get back from Exalted Plain next month?”

He look disappointed as it is too long for him.

“Maybe in the morning when you awake?”

She smiles and make her hand into fist slamming his chest gently.

“Cullen! We just…umm…we’d better sleep, duties wait for us tomorrow.”

He smiles as he knows she wouldn’t refuse him when he needs her.

“Alright, sweet dreams, love.”


End file.
